Let Them Be Heard
by strong man
Summary: Suger thought her boyfriend would be happy, but he isn't at all, besides the fact that he misses his friends very much, but have you ever wondered what will happen if you wish for something hard enough? Chance is starting to have urges like something changed in the depth of his heart, replacing Suger. I am going to sponsor this for my cousin since he made the movie that has no date


_** This is my first fic of the upcoming movie, Chance**_

_**Pairings:**_ Chance/Mutt, Chance/Thor, Chance/Hannibal **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ July 9

In Haven, Chance and Mutt were playing with the puppies, but he extra paid attention to one puppy, in particular, the one that looks an awful a lot like Hannibal and instantly stopped playing. Mutt watched as his friend was walking passed while being tackled to death by the other puppies 'Chance" He sensed something was wrong, based on his instincts and watched as he went to talk to Sugar about getting some fresh air which she approved. He walked to sit on the front porch of the family the adopted them. He was sure to be happy with all the dogs finding their forever homes aside from his own with Sugar, but he was not, maybe it was fantasy, but he was despondent about his dead friends, so he prayed to see them again, even looked up and cried for their return. "Why," he said through his tears while burying his face in his paws" he cried more and more until he heard a bottle being rolled over to him. "Chance, you okay buddy? He asked. "I do not know; maybe I am sick," He lied.

"Here," he nudged the bottle's top close to his mouth and poured some out on the ground. "Here, maybe this will help" Mutt sat down with him and licked some alcohol up "Wow, that some strong stuff. Chance had no real choice; he was completely broken without Hannibal or Thor to keep him company, so it was clear that he needed something to take the edge off, now was a perfect time. He took a couple of licks "Wow, this is helping" His brain was pushing out the bad memories and filled it with the remaining good ones. "You see, I told ya it would help. Mutt said after having enough. "Yeah, thanks. " Mutt, the kids want to play some more" Sugar called out. Damn, I ain't no fucking chew," He said in annoyance and sighed before running to the back. "Good luck" He shouted as a purpose to annoy him even more. "Shut the fuck up" He shouted back, and Chance just laughed. Mutt had disappeared, not Chance's laughter had faded then he looked back at the alcoholic spilled drink. "How can I be happy again without you guys? He closed his eyes after sighing in depression. "How can I be happy again without you guys? He closed his eyes after sighing in depression. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and a voice, "Hey, can I have some of that? Chance slowly opened his eyes to the known voice.

Hannibal? He looked up. "No, it can't be" He was unbelievable shocked. Well, maybe you'll believe this" He leaned close to Chance and gave a long nuzzle which drove him but surprise then pulled away. "Maybe Sugar and I can share you," He said and walked by his side and sat down. "This looks tasty" He went in for a drink. As he was doing that, Chance was traumatized "He was delighted now, but this might be a sort of dream. If it was then he isn't ready to wake up and go back to reality. Chance watched his very dear friend "Is he even real? He faced facts, so Chance puts his beliefs to the test by giving him a long slow lick on the cheek which Chance did not think he would notice. He did cause Hannibal turned to his friend and just stopped altogether. "Uh, sorry about that" Chance nervously laughed, feeling ashamed of himself. "I guess he is not a ghost, but that still does not squash the theory," He thought. "Don't be silly, I know you think I am dead," he lowered his head as he accepted his fate "maybe I can show you that I am just as real" He knocked Chance down on his back then jumped on him, now they had eyes set on each other.

"Wow, I never knew how beautiful you are' Hannibal looked deep in his eyes "Damn, he's so handsome and secure, no wonder Sugar mated with him," He thought as he observed his body this close "I wonder" He attempted to take their friendship to the next level" No, I can't" He sighed in disappointment. "Something wrong? He asked as Hannibal attempted to sneak in a little tongue action along with passionate kissing involved. "It's nothing," He help onto the feeling that this was a dream. Hannibal sighed "perhaps" He stopped until he felt a pair on paws grab his waist and rolled him. "I am straight," He said. "I know that you are in love with her.

Chance will consider the possibility of being bisexual or pansexual, and it looks like he sees Hannibal in a different light even though it was fading "Enough out of me" He got serious and stopped his rambling. He lowered his body so it will connect and rested his front paws on his neck before beginning to give him plenty of small kissed. Hannibal just closed his eyes and embraced the feeling, "Why does every male instead go for females first? He said in his mind. Neither of them had the affection of male intercourse, so this was a brand new for then, that is until Hannibal suddenly knew they were being watched. Chance spend so many years focused on Sugar that he has such little time to get to know Hannibal. Either way, he missed out on this beautiful experience. He lowered his body to become lifeless. Wanting to moan so badly, but they were out in the open. In the house next door, Thor was sleeping on the porch, dreaming that one day that he and Chance would settle down. It is a good idea cause he was the one who trained him to the point of surviving that dogfighting club.

_**Me and my mom saw it so here's the rundown, it was really inspiring and took on racial stereotypes which I noticed the most in the film, it didn't match the greatness of other animated films, but it did it's best to improvise, If your a dog lover, then please go see it. It is not one that I would recommend, but you get the picture. The link to the movie is on my DeviantArt page where you can also view my stories.**_


End file.
